Episode 5820 (18th January 2011)
Plot Floral tributes have been left outside the shop for Viv and Terry. Brenda is touched. She talks to Ashley about the funeral. Gennie is concerned about Katie staying with Andy. Katie doesn't think Andy had anything to do with it. Henshall and Prior want to question Andy down at the police station. Jackson's carer, Joe, is massaging Jackson's legs. Aaron walks in and meets him for the first time. He tells Joe his car is about to be towed and Joe leaves. Jackson admits to Aaron how awful he felt on the night of the fire not being able to do anything to help. Building is underway at the barn conversion, Jai and Ella arrive to see progress. Charity assures them it's going smoothly. Ella ribs Jai about his interest in Charity. Henshall and Prior are still questioning Andy and he is getting fed up. They question him over his phone but he is on contract not pay-as-you-go which was used to all Katie. Henshall brings up the fact that Andy was on the scene quickly and has a history of fires getting out of control. Prior asks Andy if he was first on the scene. He says Carl was. As they continue to probe him, Andy wonders if he should have a solicitor. They leave for a coffee break. Prior thinks they should speak to Carl. Henshall wants to see Carl to rule him out. Prior thinks they have more work to do before ruling anybody out. Andy is dropped off in a police car. Carl is questioned by Henshall and Prior. He finds out that Chas has told them about their non-wedding and is furious that she could be trying to frame him for arson. Doug is at the bar in the Woolpack. Laurel notices her mother ringing on his phone and alerts him. She wonders why her mother is ringing but Doug walks away to take the call. Brenda is investigating the fire herself and questions Katie, but Katie can't answer. Andy is worked up about Henshall and Prior. Henshall tells Katie he won't let any harm come to her. Laurel questions Doug over her mother calling. Doug confesses he's seeing Hilary again. Katie tells Andy she is going to stay with Chas for the night. Andy worries about how that will look to the village and he can't believe that she might suspect him of starting the fire. Katie tells him she isn't sure what to believe. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ella Hart - Corrinne Wicks *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *DC Laura Prior - Elaine Glover *Joe Chappell - Scott Taylor Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dale Head - Living room *Barn conversion construction site *Hotten Police Station - Interview room and reception *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Leyla's - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Office *Dale View - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,810,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes